Samurai Pizza Cats: Generation X
by heroes1202
Summary: Set after the series finale. The Pizza Cats are suddenly thrown 100 years into the distant future by one of Guru Lou's crazy inventions, now known as "Neo Tokyo". Here, they meet their future descendants and agree to help protect Neo Tokyo from Seymour's descendant. Joined by Speedy and Polly's future grandson, the cats are armed with new weapons and gear as well as skills of old.


_Little Toyko, a quaint and peaceful town where the only excitement came from the daily battles of good and evil between Seymour Cheese, a cold hearted rat who tries to weasel his way to the top, and the Samurai Pizza Cats, a trio of cats whose claws are lethal weapons. Ever since the Great Comet Caper, the town has fallen into a long lasting peace...well, peace as far as Little Tokyo usually is. Seymour was defeated for good and was last seen heading who knows where with his faithful advisor, Jerry Atrick. Bad Bird, the leader of the Ninja Crows for Seymour, became the latest addition to the Pizza Cats emporium staff. And what of the cats?_

_The Pizza Emporium remains open to the public but with the addition of a new family taking residence as well. This is the family of Polly Esther and Speedy Cerviche, having been married a few years after the comet caper that nearly leveled the city. And now, as we come back with the Pizza Cats after their long hiatus, Polly and Speedy are now parents of a young kitten themselves. All in all, life in Little Tokyo is as it should be._

_However, unbeknowst to our furry heroes, the Pizza Cats would soon discover that even though THEIR world is at peace, the future is where their battle against evil continues..._

**_Samurai Pizza Cats: Generation X_**

**_Chapter 001: Cats of the Future_**

_~ Little Tokyo | Pizza Cats Pizza Parlor ~_

In Little Tokyo, all is peaceful and about as "normal" as it would be without the great battle of good and evil. We come upon the Pizza Cats Pizza Parlor as the lunch hour came to the shop. Things were quiet and calm as Speedy was seen making deliveries from the front desk to the awaiting customers at their table. He zipped from table to table with a big grin on his face, being watched by Polly at the counter with Francine.

"Wow. I don't think I've seen Speedy so "cheerful" before. What's the occasion?" Francine asked. Polly chuckled.

"Its our anniversary Francine. Its been exactly five years since Speedy and I were joined in holy matrimony at the alter. Ah...I can still remember that day." she said. She began to blush as she thought back to their wedding day, dressed in her white wedding gown, holding Speedy's hands. They looked at each other and smiled, slowly leaning in to kiss. As she flashed back, Francine looked at her with a bit of a slightly disturbed look on her face.

"Speaking of "cheerful", I've noticed less and less "temper tantrums" from you Polly. What happen? Speedy giving you mood pills or something?" Francine asked. Polly looked to her and lightly shook her head.

"No. I've just been working to control my temper is all. I've got to if I'm going to be a good mother. Heck, last thing I want is my mom calling me "crazy" or "anger proned" when he's older." she said. Francine nodded, asking how that was going for her. Hearing that, Polly heavily sighed.

"Not so well...seeing as Speedy constantly teases me whenever we're alone together. Sometimes I wish he'd just grow up." she sighed. Francine smirked, lightly nudging her side.

"Hey. If he was like that, then he wouldn't be the Speedy you know and love, right?" she asked. Polly looked back at Speedy, seeing him suddenly tripping over his own two feet and falling to the ground, landing face first into a pizza pie he dropped on the ground. As he rose back up, his face was covered by sticky cheese and condiments. He licked his lips before lightly chuckling.

"Whoops! Heh heh! Looks like THIS pizza's on me!" Speedy laughed. Polly sighed and lightly smiled.

"Yeah. You're right." she muttered, blushing lightly. Just then, they both heard a voice crying in the background and looked back to the kitchen, seeing Guido walking in with a little kitten, dressed in footy clothing, crying in his arms. The kitten was mostly white furred with a light pink nose and a small tuffle of fur between its ears.

"Hey Polly. Your little "angel" woke up." he said. Polly hurried over and took the baby from Guido, asking him if he would mind filling in with Francine at the front. Afterwards, she ducked into the kitchen and took a seat in a nearby chair, gently cradling the baby in her arms.

"Shhh. Its okay little baby. Please don't cry. Mommy's here." she whispered. As it heard the sound of her mother's voice, the baby kitten looked up at her and lightly cooed, smiling as Polly did likewise.

**_~ SAMURAI PIZZA CATS ~_**

Later on, as the number of customers eventually dwindled down, we rejoin the feline friends as they were busy cleaning the tables. After finishing wiping down one of the tables, Speedy sighed and wiped his forehead.

"Boy. Things sure got messy around here when that huge family came in for little Jimmy's birthday party." Speedy thought. Just then, they all noticed another figure entering through the front doors of the parlor. They recognized it right away as Guru Lou, local "mooch" and technological guru of the cats. Speedy sighed heavily.

"Watch out everybody. The MOOCH is here." he announced, causing Lou to glare at him and groan.

"Aww! Come on now Speedy! I'm not THAT hated here, am I?! Besides, are you forgetting who let you use the Supreme Catatonic?! If it weren't for me, yer run would've ended YEARS ago!" he shouted. Speedy snickered.

"That may BE. But ever since Little Tokyo became peaceful, YOU'VE been mooching off us for free food and a place to stay. Seriously, sometimes you pick the WORST time to show up." he explained. The others soon gathered around as Polly crossed her arms.

"What do you want anyway Lou? If you're here for food, I'm afraid you're gonna have to PAY UP." Francine said, wagging her finger. Lou chuckled.

"Nah. I ate on the way over here. What I wanted to show you...was THIS!" he chuckled, suddenly pulling out a strange device from the backpack on his back. It appeared to be a large metallic ball like device with a large button on top.

"Hmm? What's that ya got there Lou? Another of your "wacky" inventions? Or another dud?" Guido asked. Lou groaned.

"THIS happens to be my latest invention...the world's FIRST time machine!" he announced. The cats gasped before looking at each other and their enthusiasm soon dropped.

"Ehhh...sorry there ol' Lou. But don't ya remember when the Big Cheese made that robot that sent us back fifteen years? I'm afraid you're not the first on this." Speedy said. Lou huffed.

"So what if I'm not technically the FIRST?! Mine is WAY BETTER than those stupid crows could've built! Just think. With this baby, you'll be able to see what Little Tokyo will be like in ten, twenty...maybe even FOURTY years into the future! So, how about it? Wanna see a demonstration?" Lou asked. The cats nervously gulped and looked to each other.

"You SURE this isn't going to blow up?" Speedy asked. They all looked to Francine, who simply shrugged.

"Might as well give Lou a chance. Worst thing that could happen is that it MAY explode." she said. Lou chuckled, taking that as a "yes". He set down his time machine on the nearby table and pressed the button on top. When he did, a part of the machine flipped over to reveal a control panel.

"Okey dokey. Now don't worry you guys. I promise that you'll be in the future and back before ya know it. I've made sure to take out all the kinks from this thing before I brought it over. So...how far you wanna go?" Lou asked. Speedy shrugged.

"Ehh...I dunno. How about just ten years?" Speedy asked. Lou smirked.

"Okay. Ten years it is." he said, entering the date on the machine. He then pressed the button on top again, tossing it to Speedy as it began to glow in his hands.

"Now, if you want to come back, just simply hit the button. It'll safely take you back here in no time at all. I'll be waiting for ya to come back." Lou said. Speedy and the others gulped and looked to the ball as it suddenly gave a giant shimmering light, lighting up like a miniature disco ball as it enveloped the room. However, Speedy soon saw the time machine beginning to shake and rattle, lightly gulping.

"Uhhh...Lou? I think this thing is gonna...!" Speedy cried. But his words were cut short when there was a massive explosion that blew Lou against the wall. He coughed and hacked, swatting away the smoke.

"Oh man! And I thought all the bugs were worked out! Sorry everybody. I'll make sure to help clean..." he said, but suddenly falling silent as he saw the smoke clear. As it did, there was no sign of any of the others.

"Oopsie." he muttered, sweating a storm.

**_~ SAMURAI PIZZA CATS ~_**

_~ Somewhere in the Future... ~_

The scene suddenly switches to that of a large and bustling metropolis city late one evening as the sky above is covered by a thick black, star dotted sky. There are signs of hover vehicles littering the streets as well as the skies. Many neon signs and billboards lined the sides of the streets and the buildings as large television screens floated in midair. Suddenly, we see a massive explosion of light as Speedy, Polly, Guido and Francine suddenly appear. The blast threw everyone onto the sidewalk, where Speedy was thrown into a nearby garbage can, flipping the lid straight into the sky.

"Ugh! Oh! My aching head!" Speedy groaned, rubbing his head. He tried to push himself out of the trash can, slipping and falling to the ground. He groaned again as he rose up.

"Lou...I just knew it. Ya made another dud." he mumbled. Once back on his feet, he noticed the others ahead of him, all staring up at the sky with horrified looks on their faces.

"Huh? Hey. What's up guys? Are you okay?" he asked, walking over. When he too looked up, he gawked with his mouth gaped open and his eyes as wide as possible.

"Uhhh...Speedy? I think Lou's invention...actually worked." Polly muttered. Guido and Francine quietly nodded as Speedy contined to gawk, completely speechless of everything he was seeing.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
